


Need Some Help, Handsome?

by angelusmusicorum



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-23 00:12:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7459039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelusmusicorum/pseuds/angelusmusicorum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request from my tumblr sirensimagines: Oliver Queen is dating the reader and the reader wants him to teach her to shoot. He refuses so she goes to Hawkeye to teach her. Oliver gets jealous. She secretly joins him on a mission and he finds out.. He gets mad all happy at the end..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need Some Help, Handsome?

“ _ Ollie _ ..” You whined as he pecked your lips with multiple kisses. 

 

“Y/N..” He mimicked you which only made you growl playfully. He laughed and answered with another kiss. 

 

“I'm not joking. I want you to teach me how to shoot.”

 

“I'm not joking either. I'm not teaching you. “

 

You pulled away from his strong and protective arms, “And why not?”

 

He sighed and leaned back against the table that held his Green Arrow arrows, his arms crossed over his chest. 

 

‘ _ Ignore it, Y/N. Ignore his muscles. You see them everyday.’ _

 

His lips twitched into a smirk as if he could read your mind. 

 

“I don't want you getting hurt. The last thing I need is my girlfriend getting shot with one of my arrows because I decided to teach her. “

 

“I'm in more danger if you give me no way to defend myself! Come on, Ollie. I'm not asking to join the team-” Though it wasn't as though you weren't hoping to join. “-I'm just asking you to give me some defense in case you aren't here to protect me. “ 

 

“No, Y/N. I'm not teaching you and we're not continuing this discussion. “

 

The two of you glared at each other, only breaking it when Thea walked through the door. 

 

“Is everything alright?” She stepped between the two of you, ready to stop your semi-frequent fights. 

 

“Yeah. “ Oliver answered, not breaking his gaze. 

 

“Fine- Everything is fine. “ You spoke to the older Queen sibling before speaking to the younger one. You broke your staredown to give Thea a one armed hug before you darted out of the room. 

 

The Green Arrow didn't want to teach you archery? Fine. You supposed you would have to pay a visit to your friend Hawkeye then. 

 

It had been weeks since Oliver had heard from you. Of course he was worried about you but you reassured him that you were just visiting your friend and would be back soon. It didn't do much to reassure him since he asked Felicity to find out who this friend was. Clint Barton. He nearly gritted his teeth in anger. Clint, from what Oliver remembered, matched you perfectly with your sarcasm. And here you were, spending nearly a month with him. Oliver threw himself into his nightly vigilante activities. Oblivious to the fact that Clint had taught you what Oliver refused to. Oblivious to the fact that you were on your first mission with Hawkeye. 

 

You had come back home to Starling City after you finished four missions. You weren't an Avenger so you obviously couldn't stay but Captain Rogers was kind enough to let you go on with them until Clint decided you were finished learning enough to protect yourself. 

 

Oliver still didn't know you were in town and you really wanted to surprise him. Well- The Green Arrow anyway. You had a GPS placed on him (only revenge) since he put one on you. 

 

He was probably in midst of the fight already. You headed there quickly, jumping from roof to roof until you spotted his dark hood. You stayed on the top of the roof that gave you the perfect aim. You turned the earpiece that you had swipe from the hideout and spoke into it, “Need some help, handsome?.”

 

His head rose in confusion as you aimed at your target. With a smirk on your face, you whispered the words that you had started to use as your catchphrase when you started on the missions, “One shot, one kill.”

 

With that, you released the arrow from your grasp and let it hit your target. The enemy fell down immediately, dead since you aimed for his heart. 

 

You jumped down from the roof and landed gracefully on your feet. Walking towards your boyfriend, you held out a hand to help him up. 

 

“Y/N?”

 

“Hey, Ollie. Don't tell me you forgot about me already. I wasn't gone for that long.”

 

“You.. Clint taught you to shoot, didn't he?” 

 

You shrugged, not wanting to get your friend in trouble, “Maybe he did. Maybe he didn't. I hardly think that matters at the moment. I think a ‘thank you, y/n’ should suffice since I just saved you. “ 

 

Felicity spoke hesitantly through your earpieces’, “She does make a point, Oliver. We would've have had to stitch you up again if Y/N didn't come in..”

 

Her words were quickly ignored as Oliver bursted at you. 

 

“I can't believe this! I told you that I didn't want you learning to shoot and what do you do? You go and get help from the very same guy that you know I hate! How could you?”

 

“Ollie.  _ Ollie _ .” You sighed, pinching the bridge of your nose in annoyance when he wouldn't stop yelling at you. 

 

Thinking quickly, you lifted your leg and roundhouse kicked him. However with his fast reflexes, he had caught your leg with his hand. Growling, you continued to attack him until he was forced to defend himself. Eventually after a few minutes, the fight had ended with you straddling him. 

 

Your breathing was heavy as you looked at one another. Oliver broke the tension by smiling, “Okay.. I'm sorry I underestimated you. I was just hurt that you went behind my back.”

 

“I'm sorry, Ollie. I was just trying to prove to you that I'm not just some damsel in distress.”

 

“No. No, you aren't.”

  
  
  
  



End file.
